globalagendafandomcom-20200215-history
AVA
AvA (Agency vs. Agency, also called Conquest mode) is a game mode that features 10-versus-10 PvP for persistent territory and score. Each team of 10 players are representatives of player-run agencies. Scoring is based on the massing of goods generated by territory control. Scores are tallied over seasons and the top 10 agencies are awarded. Networth and persistent territory creates a meta-game making individual matches and decisions where to engage of greater importance. AvA combat also has distinct features such as non-replenishing beacons and other AvA-specific tech (like platforms and vehicles) and unique maps. Participation Anyone can participate in AvA by being invited into an AvA strikeforce, however only members of agencies with at least 8 members can actually form a strikeforce to attack in AvA. If you are interested in being invited to an AvA match, make sure your "Interested in AvA" flag is on. This flag is set in the General tab of the Settings menu. The default value is "Yes". To form a strikeforce, form a group through one of the normal means and then open the "Team" menu (press T'''). At the top of this window is a button "Convert to Strikeforce". Clicking this button converts your group to a strikeforce. The only way to cease being a strikeforce is to disband the group. Once a group is a strikeforce, you may equip a dropship and load it with AvA equipment. Please note that unlike standard PvP, beacons are consumed items that must be brought to the fight. Dropships also have a cargo capacity limit and each equipment item consumes cargo space. Exceeding that limit for the ship you have equipped will cause the excess items not to spawn in your instance. While GA does provide in-game voice communication, most Agencies prefer to have their own external VOIP program to help communicate across strikeforces. The most commonly used VOIP clients are Mumble [1], Teamspeak [2] and Ventrilo [3]. Attacking Once your strikeforce is formed, access the AvA menu (by pressing '''Y) and select the appropriate AvA zone. AvA zones are only open during certain time windows. Each AvA zone is divided into hexes. Hexes represent a certain area within the AvA map and house a single facility. The facility present in the hex (including no facility) define the combat environment for the match. Once you have a dropship equipped, you may select an available hex and place a bid to attack it. This bid is in credits and will be removed from the strikeforce leader's personal credits. The bid will resolve after 4 minutes. When attacking you have the option of either trying to capture or steal from the hex. Capture destroys the building and changes ownership of the hex. Thefting reduces the defender's networth on a successful attack and slows the facility's production. Provided that you are not outbid, a match will be started and the agents in the attacking and defending strikeforce will receive an 'accept' pop-up box similar to standard PvP queuing. Each member must accept to load into the match along with your dropship full of equipment. While some facility and attack types have different mechanics, the overall match mechanics are very similar to a Mercenary match. If you win the match, the hex will be locked out of combat for a duration of 2 minutes to allow for transition time. Defending A combat alert pop-up will notify you when a hex your agency owns is under attack. This notification can be turned off in the HUD section of the Settings menu. While an Agency member can join a defense by themselves, this is highly discouraged by most groups as it will prevent a full team from entering the hex to defend. Strikeforces and dropships are not required to defend as a team. Successfully defending will lock out the hex from combat for a short duration to prevent repeated spamming on one particular hex. Zone A zone is a specific map of hexes used in AvA. There are zones for players in different geographic regions, North America (NA), Europe (EU), and Pacific (PAC). Each zone is assigned a schedule of days that it is open. Currently there are 6 zones, 2 of each geographic region, one weekday zone that runs Mondays through Thursdays and one weekend zone for Saturdays and Sundays. Each zone is active for 5 hours each day, corresponding to the evening hours of the assigned geographic region. All zones are independent from each another in both scores and production. Each zone has an individual season winner and resources for production cannot be shared across zones. Hex Hexes are the basic territory units in AvA. Initially, all hexes of a zone are unclaimed. Players can take possession by bidding on hexes in an open region. Each hex can support one facility built on it. The facility placed on the hex dictates what map is used for combat as well as the production of the facility. Some hexes also provide bonuses to certain types of production. Region When a zone opens, only a portion of the map is active. Each zone is divided into 5 regions of adjacent hexes. The hexes of one region open at the same time and stay open for one hour, after which the next region opens. This allows agencies to mange their time within the larger zone time window. Bidding An agency strikeforce can bid a certain amount of credits on a hex that is unclaimed or owned by an enemy agency. One can only bid on hexes in an open region. The bid, but not the amount of credits or the bidding agency name, will be highlighted on the zone map, such that other agencies can bid on the same hex to outbid. The agency with the highest bid after a four minute interval will win the bid. The actual time of that decision is randomized to prevent last second bids. Unclaimed hexes will immediately change ownership to the agency that won the bid. On enemy agency's hexes, the attacking agency can select between two different attack types, which will both start a match between the attacking strikeforce and a defending agency strikeforce that is assigned to the fight. Capture A capture attack will transfer the hex ownership to the attacking agency, if they win the match. The hex stays with the other agency, if they are able to defend it. Any facility on a captured hex will be destroyed. Theft A theft attack will not transfer the hex ownership, independent from the result of the match. A successful theft will have the following effects. *The defending agency's networth will be reduced by a certain amount, depending on the tier of the facility. *On a production facility, the production will be stopped for 2 ticks after the match. *On a defense facility, the shields will be disabled for the duration of the lockdown after the match. *The attacking agency will be granted some tech depending on the tier of the thefted facility. Hexes with no facility cannot be the target of a Theft attack. Lockdown After any match, the attacked hex will be locked down, such that no bid on the same hex can be placed immediately. *Thefted or successfully defended production facilities have 10 minutes lockdown. *Defense facilities are locked down for 2 minutes. *A successfully captured hex is on lockdown for 2 minutes. *Claiming an empty hex will not result in a lockdown. Hex Trading After the end of a zone, when all regions of that zone are closed, agencies can trade hexes to other agencies or abandon them. The facility on any traded or abandoned hex will be destroyed. Networth Networth is the primary win condition for Conquest. It is generated when one of your agency's factories produces tech. The exact amount generated varies with the type of tech produced and other factors influencing the production capacity of facilities. Seasons A season is a two-week time period during which Conquest gameplay takes place. During a season, agencies capture hexes, combat each another and produce tech. Once the season ends, agencies with top 3 highest networth generated in the current season are proclaimed winners and awarded achievements and equipment. Then the zone is wiped clean, networth is reset and all hexes are reverted to unclaimed status for the start of the next season. Headquarters (HQ) An agency can proclaim any hex under its control that is not a rare hex as their headquarter. Placing a HQ on a hex is independent from the kind of facility it houses. The HQ will provide a slew of benefits to your team. *When defending the HQ hex, your strikeforce will get free tech to use in the match. This tech is just conjured for the specific match - it's not from your agency inventory, so you can't lose it; you also can't keep it. *The hex will use the T2 factory map for gameplay, regardless of what kind of facility it houses. Turning a hex into an HQ hex takes real time and HQ construction only progresses in an open region. Facilities A newly claimed hex has no facility on it and does pretty much nothing but look pretty on the zone map. Placing a facility gives individual hexes a purpose and function. You can purchase basic, tier 1 facilities and defense facilities from the Facility Deeds vendor in Dome City. Higher tier facilities and Missile Complexes cannot be purchased, but have to be produced instead. Lab Labs are used to generate blueprints. Blueprints contain the information about the required components to produce an item. *A tier 1 lab can only generate blueprints for tier 1 tech and a tier 2 lab blueprint. *A tier 2 lab can generate blueprints for tier 1 and 2 tech, other tech 2 facilities as well as a tier 3 lab blueprint. *A tier 3 lab can generate blueprints for tech and facilities of all tiers. Mine Mines produce different types of ore needed to produce tech at factories. The required ore for an item can be looked up from the blueprint. Higher tier mines can produce the same types of ore, but at a higher output rate. Factory Factories produce tech, facilities and other components by combining the blueprint and ore. The blueprint and ore will be consumed in the process, requiring them to be made amass for the production of multiple items. Higher tier factories have higher production capacity. Factories are the only facilities that can generate networth. Defense Facility Defense facilities can be used to shield two adjacent hexes, rendering them invulnerable to attacks of opposing agencies. Similar to setting up a headquarter, shielding a hex takes real time and can only progress in an open region. During this time the hex being shielded can still be attacked. A defense facility cannot shield another defense facility, but multiple defense facilities can shield the same hex. Missile Complex A missile complex can launch tactical missiles at a shielded hex of an enemy agency. This allows to attack shielded hexes without attacking the defense facility first. They are rarely, if ever, used though, because of their extreme production cost for the missile complex and missiles, and target proximity requirement. Tech Tech is special combat equipment available only in AvA matches. These include weapons platforms, stations and vehicles. To pick-up, deploy or enter a tech item use the beacon button (default key B). If an agent dies while carrying tech, that item will be destroyed. Basic tech can be purchased from the Strikeforce Equipment store in Dome City, but better tech can either be crafted or produced from AvA facilities. Dropships * (10 Cargo capacity) - Basic Dropship * (50 Cargo capacity) - Falcon Dropship * (75 cargo capacity) - Hawk Dropship * (100 cargo capacity) - Avenger Dropship Beacons * (cargo size 1) - Basic Beacon * (cargo size 1) - Armored Beacon I * (cargo size 1) - Armored Beacon II * (cargo size 1) - Armored Beacon III * (cargo size 1) - Tetra Beacon II * (cargo size 1) - Tetra Beacon III Stations * (cargo size 2) - Damage Hub I * (cargo size 2) - Damage Hub II * (cargo size 2) - Damage Hub III * (cargo size 2) - Medical Hub I * (cargo size 2) - Medical Hub II * (cargo size 2) - Medical Hub III * (cargo size 2) - Power Hub I * (cargo size 2) - Power Hub II * (cargo size 2) - Power Hub III * (cargo size 10) - EMP Field Generator * (cargo size 2) - Sensor suite Platforms * (cargo size 10) - Rocket Platform I * (cargo size 10) - Rocket Platform II * (cargo size 10) - Rocket Platform III * (cargo size 10) - Gauss Platform II * (cargo size 10) - Gauss Platform III Combat Equipment * (cargo size 7) - Android Squad I * (cargo size 10) - Vindicator Siege I * (cargo size 10) - Vindicator Siege II * (cargo size 10) - Vandal II * (cargo size 10) - Vandal III * (cargo size 10) - Mini-Nuke Explosive Special Combat Equipment * (cargo size 50) - Dark Steel Vindicator (has perfect target) * (cargo size 50) - Black Lance Vandal (has range shield) * (cargo size 100) - Golden Vandal (has range & aoe shield) Achievements As with many other actions in Global Agenda, achievements can be earned by participating in AvA seasons. By completing these achievements you can also unlock holographic helmets and suits. The suits you can earn have 3 tiers. Tier 1 represents 3 ava wins, tier 2 represents 5 ava wins and tier 3 represents 10 ava wins. AvA helmets Note that these are achievements helms and not AvA Flairs Holographic suits Dye Tier 5 - Holo Yellow Once you have earned the achievement "Getting Your Feet Wet" (participate in your first match of AvA) you are also able to buy the Tier 5 Dye Holo Yellow at the "strike force victory rewards" vendor in dome city's technology sector. Weblinks * mumble.sourceforge.net - VOIP Mumble * www.teamspeak.com - VOIP Teamspeak homepage * www.ventrilo.com - VOIP Ventrilo * http://forum.globalagendagame.com/phpbb/viewforum.php?f=141 - Global Agenda Forum - AvA section * http://forum.globalagendagame.com/phpbb/viewtopic.php?f=170&t=30750 - Global Agenda Forum - AvA guide for new players Category:Gameplay Category:AVA